Stolen Dreams
by MagicalButterfly
Summary: Lilly is feeling like all her dreams are being taken away. Is she going to end it or will someone be able to save her? Rated T for attempted suicide. Lackson, slight Loliver. This is my first fanfic.


**This is my first fanfic, so I hope don't do so bad. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes, English is my second language. This story is basically about Lilly thinking how she lost everything.**

Have you ever felt like your dreams are being taken away from you?

Well, that's the reason why I'm sitting here at the beach watching the waves, questioning them if they brought my lost dreams down to the bottom of the ocean.

You may ask why I feel like this, but if I knew that, I wouldn't be sitting here and thinking how to get my dreams back again.

When you lose something, you should retrace your steps, right? When did I lose my first dream?

My first dream was to be popular. I mean who doesn't have that dream? I guess I lost that dream when I figured out Miley was Hannah Montana.

Yes, Miley Stewart stole my first dream. I knew even if I became the most popular kid in school, I would never be as popular as my best friend because she was Hannah Montana. Hey, but she never meant to steal my first dream.

Then I wanted to be Oliver Oken's boyfriend even though he always had been my dorky best friend. I suddenly started to see him in this different light. Well, I got that dream but I'm on the edge of losing it. He doesn't say so, but I know he'd rather be Miley's boyfriend. Miley always got more guys than I did and besides she is prettier than I am. They just don't want to hurt my feelings and I'm so selfish that I keep him to myself. Another dream about to be stolen.

Wow, I guess my dreams were being taken away all the time, but I just never thought about it. Then why does it suddenly bother me so much?

A realization suddenly hit me as a big wave crashed against the beach when I remembered me losing my dream of becoming an artist.

I know it sounds weird. Lilly Truscott, a tomboy, likes to paint and draw. It's true and it's kind of my biggest secret next to the Hannah Montana thing. I started painting when I was in 8th grade. It was a way for me to express my frustrations without screaming or using Oliver as my boxing ball. The reason I never told it, because I thought they would make fun of me. I thought that I was really good at it until I realized Miley would always be better.

_Flashback_

_A month ago..._

_Miley and I were sitting in my room. I was ready to tell Miley secret about me painting. _

_Miley was talking about some guy she met in the mall. I wasn't really paying attention and eventually Miley noticed that too._

"_Lilly, what's wrong? You're not paying attention at all," Miley said with a slightly worried expression._

_I took a deep breath. "I love to paint and I know it sound really stupid that I would do something like that because it's totally not me. Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier, I just thought you would find it stupid." _

_The words just spilled out of me like a waterfall. I slowly looked at Miley who was just smiling._

"_You'd really think that I would think you're stupid. You're my best friend, Lilly. Come on show me a painting and I promise I won't laugh." _

_I stood up and walked to my closet where I kept some paintings. I picked out my favorite one. It showed a girl and boy walking hand in hand on a beach while the sunlight hit the ocean making it shine. I went back to Miley and slightly nervous showed my painting._

"_Lilly, this painting is amazing. Wow, I wish I could paint like that. I definitely would paint me and that cute guy I met at the mall today. You have to show me all of your paintings."_

_The rest of the afternoon I showed her my paintings and learned her how to paint some really easy things. Finally this one time, I was better in something or so I thought._

_2 weeks ago..._

_Miley had gathered me, Jackson, Oliver, and Mr. Stewart in the living room. She seemed to be really excited to tell us something. Everybody was confused and had no clue about what she was going to tell us._

_Footsteps were heard from the stairs and a very excited Miley came down with something covered by a white sheet._

"_Okay, a couple of days ago Lilly showed me how to paint some really easy stuff. She's a really good painter, but I tried to paint some thing myself and I want to know what you think of it." _

_She revealed her painting. It was a mountain setting and it was dark. It was really good. Mine were still better, but soon I would learn I was wrong._

"_Darling, that's just great. Maybe you can make some paintings to raise money for a good cause at your next Hannah concert." Yep, Mr. Stewart seemed to like it._

"_Why do you have to be good in everything?" Jackson asked to himself. "Miley, that's amazing. Maybe you can teach us how to do it." Oliver had the brightest smile on his face. Miley had just made him love her more if that was even possible._

_Nobody even talked about my paintings, but just how great Miley was. Miley this, Miley that... But I'm just her best friend with absolutely no dreams, potential, or skills. Goodybe my dream of being a famous artist._

_End of Flashback_

A wet drop made its way across my cheek to my mouth. Was it raining? I looked up to the sky and saw blue clear skies. Great, I was crying.

I looked at the ocean again trying to calm myself. The waves kept crashing against the shore. They seemed to be doing perfectly fine and had nothing to worry about.

What if I jumped in? Nobody would care. Oliver and Miley would get together. Jackson really didn't care and my parent were just fighting all the time. What would it matter?

My legs lifted me up from the beach and I slowly started walking to the crashing waves. When I was in front of it, I put one foot in the ocean. Water started to fill in my shoe. Next the other foot, this shoe also filled with water.

Suddenly a scream calling, "Lilly!" I turned around to see who it was. A boy not too big came running towards me. The figure came closer and soon I realized it was Jackson. What was he doing here?

"Lilly, don't please." His eyes were pleading, but I stood still and said nothing. Another plea escaped his lips and I still didn't react.

"I saw your paintings. They were much better than Miley's." For the first time I looked him in the eye and I could see he was speaking the truth.

"Miley isn't worth it to end it all." His voice softened a little and I looked at him confused. How did he know what I was planning to do myself?

He read my mind and answered my question. "Your paintings show how your dreams were stolen. You just have to look closely. Please, it really isn't worth it. I love you, Lilly."

My face turned into a suprised expression. Slowly I let myself give in as I walked up to him and I let him hug me.

Miley had stolen my dreams, but Jackson has returned them and has given me new ones to follow and believe in.

**Well that was it. Please review this story, even if you thought it was bad. My next fanfic will probably be longer.**


End file.
